


Whisper it loudly

by MmArgent



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmArgent/pseuds/MmArgent
Summary: The music is soft in her right ear, the volume low and the lyrics a fading thing that she would be able to follow if her attention wasn’t fixated somewhere else. On someone else. As it is, Zoe isn’t sure what album she hit replay on, wouldn’t be capable of guessing the name without stopping to actually hear the notes.“Are you listening to me at all?” Alana’s voice reaches her easily, the mock anger palpable in her every word, even as she is set on raising one her eyebrows.“I am paying attention to you.” Zoe offers.Alana rolls her eyes and makes an exaggerated huff, turning around to face Zoe, her own earphone almost falling due to the movement. “That’s not the same thing.”





	Whisper it loudly

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? All my other fics are way too behind in the stories for this and i just wanted to write them together too much. Its been a crappy week and i wanted fluff, so here it is.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.

The music is soft in her right ear, the volume low and the lyrics a fading thing that she would be able to follow if her attention wasn’t fixated somewhere else. On someone else. As it is, Zoe isn’t sure what album she hit replay on, wouldn’t be capable of guessing the name without stopping to actually hear the notes.

“Are you listening to me at all?” Alana’s voice reaches her easily, the mock anger palpable in her every word, even as she is set on raising one her eyebrows.

“I am paying attention to you.” Zoe offers.

Alana rolls her eyes and makes an exaggerated huff, turning around to face Zoe, her own earphone almost falling due to the movement. “That’s not the same thing.”

“Nope.” Zoe lets her head fall into Alana’s shoulder, rearranging herself when the earphone stabs her ear, looking up with a smile. “I’m sorry, I will listen, I swear.”

“We can listen to music if you want, you know?” Alana’s face is tipped downwards, to let herself be heard easier or to make eye contact, Zoe is not sure. “I know I can ramble sometimes.” The laughter is small, an added thing that seems more nervous than anything.

“I like when you ramble.” A stated fact and a hand clasping another, avoiding the cord between them.

“You are biased.” There is a smile that makes the statement tip towards the end, the beginning of something. “But are you sure? I really don’t mind.”

A huff and Zoe is moving her head away, sitting sideways to fully face Alana, squeezing her hand to get her to look back at her instead of the swaying cord.

“Alana,” The last letter gets extended into a whine, making Alana laugh. “Believe it or not, I didn’t do a bunch of chores and all my homework –With no procrastination, which should make you proud of me-”

“I am already proud of you.” Alana interrupts.

“Sweet but shhh, I’m trying to make a point here.” Both of them are laughing but Zoe continues, shaking shoulders and all. “So, I didn’t do all that before today so we could listen to music as we could any other day. No, Alana Beck, you promised me constellations stories if I could get you star gazing. And we are star gazing so, stories, Alana, stories.”

“You were watching me, not the stars.”

“You are my star.”

“Cheesy.” A wrinkled nose and a blush that is almost gone in the darkness.

“I know.”

Alana is bathed on moonlight, the branches of the tree above them making patches across her dress and her face, softening edges that seem to carry everywhere when there is more people around. Zoe can’t define her features completely with the night covering them both, but she knows them by heart now, the way her hair moves and the small bounce of her glasses when she talks, when she gets so excited than Zoe wants to extend that moment until it drains, until they are both exhausted for being so unapologetically happy, when the world shuts and they are allowed to exist beyond the image they tend to portray, beyond the shadow they cast.

Moving is easy now, without the shaky hands and the thrumming heartbeat, but her breath always catches when their lips meet. It isn’t rushed anymore, the breeze playing with their hair and her hands a pressure that doesn’t cage but the reassure that it’s there, cupping Alana’s cheek and barely grazing her waist. It makes blood rush to her ears and the music is gone, replaced with something way better, filling her with the infinite they are supposed to be retelling, learning about.

There is purple casted by the filtered light, on Alana’s dress and on her nails, and Zoe gets a glance of it when she backs up to settle her ragged breathing, black engulfing her when Alana moves to kiss her again, eyes closed and hands open, on shoulder and neck. It’s slow, like the grass growing around them, and present, like the bark under their shoulders.

“I knew you liked cheesy.”

Alana forehead touches Zoe’s shoulder as she laughs, face hidden. Zoe, for her part, has thrown her head back and is holding Alana trembling figure as it curls around her, giggles escaping and mingling with the music that is now far away, both earphones on the ground, forgotten.

Minutes pass and they both find their composure again, no longer with their back against wood but to soil, Alana’s arm around Zoe’s shoulder, head on her chest and legs intertwined, other arm raised towards the twinkling stars, creating lines with her fingers, naming gaps after long gone gods and heroes, reciting tales of immortality to the girl tucked above the sign of her own fleeting existence, but capable of making her feel like there is a galaxy throbbing under her skin.

The grass tickles them and Zoe listens, just as she would to the notes behind her favorite songs, drinking in every subtle thing that the outside worlds overlooks, attention focused on the creation of the universe as it expands from Alana’s words, crashing and booming with the elation that all celestial things requires.

 

 


End file.
